Yami Love
by xWindScarx10
Summary: see profile for summary


**A/N:** Another new story in the works. I will admit that it is not pure Naruto. There will be some other stuff from video games and animes in here as well. So, here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else from other anime and games.**

**Yami Love: Prologue**

"_Darkness is rising. Light is fading. The past will repeat itself, until the truth is revealed. The never-ending cycle will come to an end when the Child of Hope and Child of Light vanquish the Demon of Dark Ten."_

(Konoha Gate)

It is a beautiful morning in Neo-Konohagakure no Sato. After the defeat of the Akatsuki and the release of the seven bijuu they had succeeded in collecting, Konoha was rebuilt better than ever. The only thing they couldn't fix was the Hokage Monument Mountain. In order to rectify this problem, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, ordered the creation of a Hall of Hokage at the new Neo-Konoha Museum.

Standing at the gates, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were waiting for the arrival of two guest of the Hokage. Sakura looked exactly as she did a year ago. The only difference was that she wore a jounin vest and her hair was an inch below her shoulders in length.

Naruto was the one who changed the most. His hair grew out to the point that he put it in the same style his father, Namikaze Minato, had it. The whisker-like marks on his cheek had disappeared leaving them bare. His clothes consist of black shinobi pants with tape wrapped around the bottom of the legging ending at his black sandels, black skin-tight shirt with a blue jounin vest over the shirt, a black cloth Konoha hitai-ate with dark orange flames at the bottom, and to finish it off, his reddish-orange coat with black flames on the bottom. If someone didn't know any better, they would think he was his father.

Naruto turned to Sakura and asked, "Ne, Sakura. Do you know who these guest are suppose to be? I mean, baa-chan just told us to go here after I entered the room."

"No, Naruto. She didn't tell me anything except that they are very important friends." Sakura sighed, annoyed that her day-off was being wasted.

"Alright, just checking. Baa-chan has been very happy these past two months." Naruto said, as he turned back in time to see a royal carriage not far from the gates, "They're here."

As the carriage comes to the stop, Naruto and Sakura stand in front of the door of the carriage. They bow as the door opens and say, "Welcome to Neo-Konohagakure. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"You've matured a lot since we last saw each other, Naru-chan!" a woman says as her and an older woman step out of the carriage.

Shocked by the name, Naruto looks back up to see someone he had not seen in over ten years, "H-hikari-c-chan?"

"Hai, it is good to see you again." the young teenage girl named Hikari replies, hugging Naruto, in which he returns.

"You have grown, Naruto-kun. Your parents would be proud." the older woman says, as Naruto and Hikari release each other from their hug.

Turning and hugging the woman, Naruto replies, "It's good to see you too, Athena-kaa-sama." Of course, before anything else could be said, they hear a cough coming from behind Naruto.

When she got their attention, Sakura said, "I hate to break up this warming scene, but we need to go to the Hokage Tower and let our guest see Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Shall we go?" Athena replied. Everyone nodded and headed toward the Tower.

(Hokage Tower - Office)

After a 30 minute walk, the four now stood in the new office for the Hokage. Sitting in front of the four was a woman in her sixties with long blonde hair in twin pigtails. This woman was the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. After a little while, Tsunade motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs that she had prepared while Naruto and Sakura went to the gates.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Athena-dono. Again, Welcome to Neo-Konoha. I believe you already heard about what happened about a year ago to Konoha." Tsunade greeted, a smile on her face.

"Yes, I heard about what happened back then and of the final battle that got all the main hidden villages to ban together against that organization. I am also very proud of Naruto and Team Element. They truly live up to their legacies and predecessors." Athena commented, getting a blush of embarrassment from the two with them.

"Yes, they truly do. Now, since we broke the tension in the air, let's get to business," Tsunade said, turning to Naruto, "Naruto, about two months before you and Hikari-hime were born, Minato, Kushina, and Athena-dono wrote up a deal that would effect on your eighteenth birthday."

"What kind of deal?" Naruto and Hikari asked simultaneously, which caused the other three to chuckle at.

"The deal was that on October tenth, eighteen years after yours and Hikari's birth, that you, Naruto, would marry Hikari at the Soul Cathedral at the capital, Nirvana. That is the main reason that me and Hikari are here." Athena answered, chuckling at the shock looks on the three teens next to her.

"Nani?!" Was the only thing that the three could say at first.

After a minute, Sakura snapped out of her shocked state and asked, "But what about Naruto becoming Hokage? If he marries Hikari-hime, wouldn't that mean that he would have to stay in Yami no Kuni?"

"No, Naruto and Hikari will return here three months after the wedding, since Hikari's older sister will be taking my place as Queen of Yami in two years time." Athena answered.

"Also, Naruto will take over this position in one year. This will also give Naruto and Hikari used to their new lifestyle." Tsunade finished.

"Okaa-chan, you told me that we were coming here to get registered as a true kunoichi of Neo-Konoha?" Hikari whined, annoyed that her mother kept this secret from her.

"Wait, you know how to fight?" Sakura asked, shocked at what the princess had said.

"Yes, I was taught by an old friend of okaa-chan's. He taught me Ninjutsu, a few Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, a few Fuinjutsu, and also magic, since that is what fighters in Yami use instead of the ninja arts." Hikari replied.

"I heard about magic before, at least the rumors of the western continent countries, Yami, Hikari, and Void. I didn't think it was true." Sakura replied, shocked at the info she got.

"It is true, Sakura. In fact, I know some spells too. Of course, I haven't used them in a long time," Naruto said, "And the reason I never used these back when we were genin or during the Akatsuki war, was because I need permission from the Hokage AND Athena-kaa-sama to use them."

Seeing Sakura turn to them, Tsunade and Athena nodded their heads. Sakura understood that he was telling the truth. She decided to ask the one thing that was now on her mind.

"Will someone else be going with the three of them, when they leave for Yami no Kuni?"

Tsunade frowned and said, "No, Naruto, Hikari-hime, and Athena-dono will be going alone back to Yami. Naruto will be staying there for a total of one year, including the Honeymoon. We will be coming with the rest of team Element for the wedding."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, sadden that she wouldn't see her teammate and friend for one full year.

Naruto, seeing the sadden look in Sakura's eyes, said, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It's just one year and not the two and a half years that Jiraiya-sensei took me on. I will be back before you know it."

This caused her to smile at the thought, but then she remembered something and asked, "Naruto, are you alright with this arranged marriage? I mean, what about Koyuki, Shion, and Hinata?"

This caused Naruto to get flustered, and he replied, "Well, Yukie-chan has her career and her country to worry about, along with her two kids. She can't leave either job so after she learned about being pregnant with Natsumi and Sandayu, we made an agreement that the older of the two would become the new Daimyo while the younger when they are five would come to Neo-Konoha to become a shinobi. They will still see each other at least once a month, until the one here becomes a shinobi, after that they will see each other more and more. Shion is a high priestess of Oni no Kuni, she can't leave her country, except for political reasons or when she is needed. She also has to train and care for Hotaru-chan. Hinata, well, after a month or two of dating, we realized that it wouldn't work out. Hinata has been dating Kiba these last three months, of course that was after Kiba almost killed me from someone spreading the rumor about me being the one breaking up with her. You were out on a mission during the whole event."

"Wait a minute, you got Koyuki-sama pregnant?! How? When?" Tsunade and Sakura exclaimed.

"Not really my fault, Jiraiya dragged me along during the trip to watch his movie get made. The main male actor broke his leg and they had no one that could replace him. I had just had my growth spurt and I looked a lot like him. The only difference between me and him were our hair style and my whisker-like marks, also his hair was more like baa-chan's hair color. When he saw me, he told the director, who was the same person who did the Fuun-hime films, and I suddenly became the new main male actor of the film." Naruto explained, scared that the two would beat him to an inch of his life.

While this was going on, Athena and Hikari were laughing at Naruto's predicament. In all truth, the two were fine with Naruto already having children, having met them once already before coming to the village. Athena decided that it would be a good idea to stop this before Naruto ended up in the hospital.

"How about we get back on topic and deal with Hikari's assessment test?" Athena asked, getting the two kunoichi to back off and save Naruto's life.

"Yes, yes. We will have the assessment in two days at training ground seven at noon. Be prepared for anything, Hikari-hime. Until then, dismissed." Tsunade replied. With that the four bowed and left to prepare.

**A/N: **Prologue complete. Took a while but I got it. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review.


End file.
